Help:Adding New Articles
This is an article to help folks who are new to wikis and would like a few guidelines on how to contribute. If you have more specific questions, feel free to ask here or on the Basecamp forums and we'll do our best to help you out. People Link to the living person infobox Link to the dead person infobox At the top of a page for a person, there should be a very general overview about who that person is (ie "Martin Rank is a journalist for the New York Times", "Deirdre Green is the daughter of Sullivan Green who is seeking to revive Ackerly Green Publishing", "Lauren Ellsworth is the assistant and magical apprentice to The Cagliostro", etc). The following sections should be added: Personality, Biography, Trivia, Gallery, References. Other sections can be added as needed. Personality This should be a basic overview of who the character is. Are they kind, mean, polite, eccentric? How do they describe themselves? Do they have any quirks, things that make them stand out? What about unique patterns of speech? Anything that's really striking is worth noting. Biography This section is an overview of the person's history, as much as we know. It should include anything from their childhood up until current events. Ideally, try to separate the content that occurs during the Monarch Papers by starting a new paragraph (ie "During the events of Fragment X, Character did this thing"). The biography section can be a bit long, but do try to be as succinct as possibly so new folks aren't overwhelmed with information. Trivia This is a bullet-pointed list of extra facts about the character. If CJ has mentioned any little tidbits about the character that don't necessarily fit into the last two categories, you can put that here. Otherwise, if there's things that recruits have researched (like the Cagliostro belonging to a real life figure), then that can go here as well. Gallery As the name suggests, this is where images related to the character go. Here is the code you'd need to add the gallery: ExampleImage.png| Description of image Note: if a character doesn't have any relevant images, then this section can be temporarily be left out. References This is where citations go. Within an article, it is best if you can cite where you got the information to make a certain statement, sort of like doing a book report. Here is an example of how you would cite something within an article: This is a compelling statement http://www.google.com. And here is the code you need to add to the reference section in order to generate the references list: Other Sections Other sections can be added to pages as needed. For example, The Cagliostro's death was a very important plot point in the game, so a section was added specifically to discuss it. If you feel an aspect of the character is important enough to warrant its own section, please feel free to do so. Objects Link to object infobox Like sections on people, each object should have a general overview of what it is (ie "The Fraylily is a flower used in some magical spells.") Please include the objects infobox and the following sections: Description, Usage, Gallery, References. Description Give a general description of the object here. What does the object look like? Is it a flower, a jar, an oblong shaped pile of goo? Do we know what color it is, or its texture? What about its properties - does it do anything magical? Usage As the name implies, include any uses for the object here. Are there spells the object is used in? Was the object used by a character? Was it used by recruits to solve a puzzle? Not those things here. Gallery As with the People section, the same code applies. If there are no images available, please leave this section out. References Same as with articles on people, include the code for a reference list here and cite relevant information within the article when possible. Locations Link to location infobox As with the former sections, please include a general overview on the location (ie 'The Ramble is the woodland in Central Park, NYC. It is where Sullivan Green spent much of his time and was also a key location in Fragment Four.") The following sections should be included: Description, History, Gallery, and References Description What does the location look like? What city/state/country is it in? Is it a building, a park, a cave? What kind of people frequent the place? Include any kind of information about the physical appearance or general details of the location here. History Include any kind of relevant background information to the location here. Start with information that happened before the Monarch Papers and then move into the more current events. Gallery As with the People section, the same code applies. If there are no images available, please leave this section out. References Same as with articles on people, include the code for a reference list here and cite relevant information within the article when possible. Events Link to the event infobox Like the former sections, please include a general overview of the event (ie 'The Crimson Hall Performance was a magic show that was performed on January 31 2017 at Central Station, NYC. It resulted in the death of Cagliostro during Fragment Eight.') The following sections should be included: Description and References Description What happened at the event? When did the event occur? Who was involved? Act like a detective trying to go back through a case. Include all the pertinent details that you can find so that someone can properly figure out what happened. References Same as with articles on people, include the code for a reference list here and cite relevant information within the article when possible. Miscellaneous There may be some articles that simply don't fit in the above categories. Do your best to organize those articles in the same format listed above. Include a general overview of the thing being described. For the sections, a general description of the thing, a gallery, and references should definitely be included. If there is anything else important that warrants its own section, use your own discretion.